


Even the Tallest Kings

by MiniNephthys



Category: Shin Megami Tensei II
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the fastest of learners must learn starting from somewhere, and Aleph starts from nothing but need and a desire to share more with Lucifer than he already has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even the Tallest Kings

Lucifer has seen too much of Aleph's strength to ever disrespect him. He's seen him come out against impossible odds and topple the worst of tyrants; he's seen his essential kindness remain strong in a world of cruelty. Human he may be, but he is the best of humans that Lucifer has known, and he has Lucifer's esteem.

Very few mistakes Aleph could make would dent this esteem, and certainly none made in Lucifer's bed will do so. Even the fastest of learners must learn starting from somewhere, and Aleph starts from nothing but need and a desire to share more with Lucifer than he already has. Though his experience is greater, Lucifer's feelings, truthfully, are very similar.

Aleph's kisses are deep, if messy and inexperienced. He takes a long time to move on from kissing and his fingers fumble with his own clothing. When Lucifer helps him by removing the little covering he has, Aleph goes about trying to please Lucifer as intently as he treats everything else he finds important: with hands and lips and everything he has, not skilled in the slightest but willing and more than passionate. He plays with each of his six wings for a long time, and grins when he can make Lucifer shiver with the touch of feathers and the skin around his horns, before Lucifer takes control.

When given the chance, Lucifer is slow to the point of teasing. He has all the time in the world, and knows that the longer Aleph is beneath him, the longer they are connected, he sweeter release will be more both of them. Patience is one of the few virtues that he can lay claim to without irony, even if this may be a misuse of it.

Aleph does not beg, no matter how close to the brink Lucifer pushes him. All that falls from his lips is pleasure and the sound of Lucifer's name over and over again, a cadence more beautiful than any poetry Lucifer has heard. His body shudders and trembles, and the only part of him that remains still is his hand clasped around Lucifer's.

Though he tries to keep watching Lucifer above him and his eyes flutter open and closed, Aleph squeezes his eyes shut during climax, for which Lucifer is grateful. In that moment, he is struck by how much he wishes to have Aleph by his side forever, and he fears that the expression on his face in that instant is too vulnerable to show even to him.

The expression is gone by the time Aleph opens his eyes again. Instead there is only the genuine smile that Lucifer has reserved for those he finds dear, and that much he is willing to share. He finishes shortly afterward, draping his wings over the both of them and lying there for a time, until there is reason to remove himself from his comfortable position.

Aleph kisses his chest and murmurs something that Lucifer pretends he did not hear.


End file.
